Cake and Ice Cream
by ParchmentandQuill8
Summary: Happy Birthday Captain Cold!


**Happy Birthday Captain Cold!**

* * *

Originally, the party was not going to be this large. Sara and Leonard had been together for three years and it had taken her that long to convince him to let her throw him a birthday party. She had planned for it to just be with them, the Legends, but then Ray got involved and from there it spiraled out of control (Ray had wanted it to be a surprise party, but Sara had been able to at least talk him out of that).

Now, instead of the small party on the bridge of the Waverider that Sara'd had in mind, they were in a fancy banquet hall in Central City that Ray had bought out for the evening. It had been decorated to the nines and all their superhero friends had been invited.

Sara had convinced Ray that singing Happy Birthday might be a step too far, so instead of blowing out candles in front of a crowd of people, Leonard ate cake with all of the people who'd gotten him to where he was, for better or for worse.

Leonard was actually handling the whole thing pretty well, in Sara's opinion. He thanked everyone who came, and even managed a civil word with Oliver (Sara's current goal was to get them on better terms, but her efforts were seeming to be futile).

If he was being honest, he'd say that he was overwhelmed with the sheer number of people who'd shown up. The Legends were there, obviously, as well as Team Flash, which made sense; Captain Cold's origin was with the team in Central City. He owed a lot of where his life was now to them. He was surprised to see that the Green Arrow and his team were there too, and even a few members of Supergirl's team, including the alien herself, had traveled between their Earths for the party.

It was strange to think that he'd had such an impact — a positive one at that — on this many people.

However well he was handling it, Leonard had his limits, limits that Sara understood and respected. A few hours into the party, Sara found Leonard by himself, leaning against a wall and watching the events of the party unfold.

"Hey," she said, standing with her feet between his so their hips grazed when she moved, "How're you doing?"

"I'm good," he said truthfully, "Thanks for doing this."

"It isn't exactly what I had in mind," she replied, "I know this isn't what you would have done. I guess that's what happens when you let Ray help."

"You know, I actually don't mind," Leonard said, tipping his head to the side, "I think I was so against parties because I'd never had one before. I'd been to them for heists and missions and I would always see the same thing: people wearing expensive clothes and eating expensive food and drinking expensive wine, but it never seemed to _mean_ anything. It was all for the appearances, but this is different. Everybody who's here is here for a reason, because we've all managed to impact each other in a positive way somehow. Even me."

"Then why are you back here?" Sara asked, looking back at the banquet hall to see people on the dance floor and around the bar.

"Sometimes you just gotta take a step back. You know this isn't exactly my scene."

Sara nodded. Her face brightened.

"I've got an idea," she said. She took his hand and started to lead him out of the banquet hall.

"Where are we going?" he asked, trying and failing to hide a smile as he followed his wife.

"I'm sure they won't miss us for a little while," she replied. They walked out of the building and down the streets of Central City. For a Saturday evening, the city was relatively quiet. It had also been unusually warm for early June, but with the setting sun and the shade cast by the tall buildings, it was a little chilly. Leonard could see goosebumps on Sara's bare arms. He tugged off his jacket and draped it over her shoulders.

Sara smiled up at him as she slipped her arms through the sleeves.

"Here," she said, leading him through a doorway. Leonard looked around and saw that they were standing in a fifties-style ice cream shop, with black and white linoleum tiles, a counter with shiny metal trim, and vinyl covered seating. A working jukebox on the wall across from the door was playing music Leonard vaguely recalled hearing played at his grandfather's house when he was growing up.

"What are we doing here?" Leonard asked Sara.

"It's not a birthday without ice cream," she replied.

"I'm pretty sure there was ice cream at the party," Leonard pointed out, "It looked like Ray brought in every kind that exists."

"Yeah, but I think I'm allowed to steal you away for just a few minutes."

"I can't argue with that," Leonard smirked.

Soon, they were seated side by side in a red vinyl booth with their ice cream. Leonard had opted for a classic chocolate milkshake, complete with whipped cream and a maraschino cherry.

"Boring," Sara had said, smirking, when she saw his order.

"At least mine isn't going to make a huge mess everywhere," he replied, regarding her waffle cone bearing three scoops of strawberry cheesecake ice cream with mock-disdain.

"That's the best part," Sara grinned, digging into her ice cream. It didn't take long for Leonard's prediction to come true.

"You've got ice cream on your face," he smiled.

"Where?" she asked, wiping at her face with the back of her hand and missing the ice cream by several inches. He leaned over and kissed her cheek right on the spot where the ice cream had left its mark. He then moved to her lips, tasting the fruity dessert.

"Mmh," he said, "Strawberries."

"It's good, isn't it?"

He nodded and kissed her again.

"Happy birthday Len," she murmured against his lips.


End file.
